My crazy percabeth story :
by asami.clam
Summary: hi this is my first story and i want good rating hope you like it becauese i have been sending a lot of time on this...thanx LPercabeth 4 ever DISCONNTINUED
1. We get our lunch ruined

Chapter one

Annabeth's POV

"Percy, why do I want to go anywhere with you?" I grumbled. Percy Jackson had once again proved his talent for driving me insane.

"Because I'm your one of your best friends?",

He shot back. Whatever. Thalia stepped around some suspicious looking goop, and I followed her. Grover was chewing on a tin can, and it was driving me insane. How did I get myself in this mess in the first place? You'll see soon enough

3 days before

Percy, Thalia, Grover, Juniper, Beckendorf, Silena and I were having a luncheon thing celebrating the fourth of July. Percy made us lunch, which may have not been such a good idea. He said it would be a nice lunch, so knowing him, it may not be so great. We got sandwiches with blue bread, which Percy dyed, with red jelly, and white butter. There was peanut butter somewhere, and it danced upon my taste buds. Percy had really outdone himself. Thalia was eyeing her sandwich, as if it would strike back and bite, and finally took a bite, then smiled. Beckendorf and Silena really didn't care. I realized that Grover and Juniper did not have PBJ sandwiches. They had Fourth of July enchiladas, courtesy of Chef Jackson. I looked beside me. Percy was not there. Oh, God. Where had he gone? A second later, he appeared with a covered up basket.

"Who wants dessert?", he screamed out loud. Six hungry hands shot up. I saw a note from his mother that said,

_Dear Percy, I baked these BLUE Fourth of July cookies for you, but not for you. You can eat on only one condition. You have to share with your friends and one more thing. Say hi to Annabeth for me and give her an extra cookie. _

_Love, Mom_

I loved Percy's mom. She was so nice, and she treated me like I was here own daughter. Percy opened the basket and I saw heaven. These cookies were amazing. They literally did the samba on my tongue. I was about to reach for another, when Connor Stoll yelled at the top of his lungs,

"Travis is missing!"


	2. We get a vacation which was needed

Annabeth's PoV

I stared at Connor as if he'd dropped from Alpha Centauri B. I was thinking a million things at once and I was suspicious. I did NOT trust the Stoll brothers. They always played stupid pranks and they were crazy. I was having a nice 4th of July and I really wanted it to stay that way.

"Shut up. I have had a really wonderful day and I really don't want YOU, your stupid face, and your stupid pranks to ruin it. , I snapped at Connor.

Then he did something crazy and un-Stoll-like. He burst out in tears and started blubbering and shaking me like crazy. There was a chunk of cookie that got stuck in my throat and I started choking, which only made him cry harder. Thalia used the Heimlich maneuver and got it out, and the cookie piece flew far, far away. Percy, Juniper, and Grover were trying to calm Connor down. I just watched him fall to pieces for about five seconds, until I decided to help the poor kid. I asked in a slow voice,

"Where is Travis?" Then, I realized that that was a stupid question. Travis was missing. Duh. For a daughter of Athena, that was pretty stupid. He wailed,

"I don't know! I said he was MISSING!" Then, Percy and Thalia took over the whole interrogation thing. Finally Connor mumbled that Travis was last seen at the practice arena. At that, we all ran along to the arena. Grover and Juniper along with Beckendorf and Silena stayed at the hill. When we got there, all we saw was a shoe with blood on it. He must have been attacked and cut his toe in the process. There was a trail of blood leading to the woods. We followed it to the back of the woods. There was Travis lying down with a crumpled up note in his hand. While Connor checked on his brother, we read the note.

"Come to Greece by the 16th of June, or you won't see your camp safe anytime soon. ", was scrawled in messy handwriting. I gulped. I guess we'd have to come to Greece to find out what was going on. Then I thought on the bright side. I would get to see the Parthenon. Yay! Then Travis asked us to carry him to the Big House. We did that, the asked who attacked him. His only reply was

"I don't know"

Then, he stood up and got ready to speak.

Thalia's PoV

Travis stood up and spoke in a shaky, but confident voice,

"I think it's time our gang took a trip to Greece. Poseidon can provide us with three boats. Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Nico, and Thalia are in one boat. Chiron and Mr. D share one boat, and Beckendorf, Silena, Connor, Rachel, Juniper, and I are in the last one. Argus is in charge."

I smirked.

"Not bad, not bad, but just in case you didn't know, putting Seaweed Brain and me on the same boat is not a very smart idea."

Connor and Travis grumbled a

"Live with it."

in unison. We were blessed with three mini cruise ships that were each one fourth the size of a real one. Then, we had a day to pack. I ran to my cabin and stuffed a bunch of clothes, a leather jacket, my lightning bolt pjs, my Elmo footie pajamas (don't ask), a few tubes of eyeliner, (blue, black, and silver), and two cameras in my black duffel bag, and went to cabin 6. Annabeth was trying to shove three books in one backpack, while one duffel bag was sitting in a corner, perfectly stuffed. I snapped my fingers and said in a really slow voice,

"Annabeth, do you know what it means to pack light?"

I found a bigger bag and shoved a camera, a cell phone, a walkie talkie, and all three books. I also got a purse for her. Then I left to go to the camp store. There, I found a cool black purse and bought it for a dollar. I can bargain. The next day, it was time to go. My ship was named riptide, Mr. D's was the Centaur, and the last was Aegis. Yeah. I ran and got my iPod and opened the door. I heard a crack and a muffled cry. I had accidentally slammed Nico with my door. He grumbled "All I ever did was try to ask you to hurry up."I helped him up and said sorry. I looked into his eyes and saw that a big purple bruise growing over his dark brown eyes. I basically had to drag him and his skull duffel bag all the way to the as I carried my own all the way to the boat. I got on and found my room. It was all black and silver and had a water bed that could change to a mattress bed with just a push of a button .My dream room. I had a silvery lava lamp and walk in closet with all of my clothes in it. I happily squealed a

"YES!"

, and ran out to explore the ship. I loved this place! There were three decks. The Promenade deck was on the top, the dining deck with the cabins was in the middle. The rec. deck/party deck was in the bottom with a room that had a glass bottom that showed you the entire ocean. So cool! Annabeth and I went to the Promenade deck and heard a loud foghorn. Our ship had taken off.

**A/N: Sorry. This is a filler chapter. Please comment and review. P.S: Subscribe. Thanx! **

**-The owl of Athena….**


End file.
